A Perfect Valentine
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Alfred desea que su primer San Valentín junto a Arthur sea perfecto. ¿Logrará conseguirlo?


**Mi primer historia de Hetalia, a pesar que llevo como un año en el fandom. **

**Y como era de esperarse. Es de mi OTP. USUK. No tengo mucho que decir de la historia, excepto que la inspiración me llegó mientras estaba en tumblr y veía todas las publicaciones por el día de San Valentin. No pude ignorar la inspiración y me senté a escribir. Es algo corta, porque la hice en un ratito así no se me fuera la inspiración. **

**Es un UA donde Alfred y Arthur son dos universitarios que están saliendo. Espero que les guste.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekas Himaruya**

* * *

_**A PERFECT VALENTINE**_

Alfred estaba en su lugar usual, detrás del mostrador en la tienda de deportes donde trabajaba a medio tiempo, volviéndose loco mientras veía pasar a todas las parejas en la calle, celebrando el día de San Valentín.

Cada feliz pareja que pasaba, los brazos cargados de regalos, le recordaban que él aún no sabía que regalarle a Arthur. Era el primer día de San Valentín que pasaban juntos desde que habían comenzado a salir y tenía que ser perfecto. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Pero él todavía no podía encontrar el regalo perfecto, y lo había estado buscando desde que comenzó el año, pero nada lo convencía. El sabía que no podía ser algo barato, pero tampoco algo caro porque a Arthur no le importaban esas cosas. Tenía que ser algo personal, pero tampoco podía confiar en hacer algo el mismo, era algo torpe cuando se trataba de manejar cosas pequeñas y delicadas. No era su fuerte. Pero tampoco lo eran las palabras, intentar escribir un poema o siquiera una carta estaba completamente descartado.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podría regalarle?

Mientras seguía deprimiéndose por arruinar San Valentín, la campana de la puerta sonó y una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡Ciao! Vengo a entregar regalos a los felices enamorados.

Alfred saludó a Feliciano con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras este hacía entrar su carrito en la tienda.

- ¡Feli! Que gusto verte- lo saludó Elizabeta, saliendo del depósito de la tienda- No pensé que te aparecerías por la tienda.

- Ve. Por supuesto que vendría, el señor Roderich fue el primero que me ordenó un regalo, para Elizabeta- contestó el castaño.

La castaña sonrió suavemente, mientras Feliciano buscaba entre los montones de regalos que traía en el carrito. Con el tiempo, su pequeño negocio de entrega de regalos en San Valentín se volvía más popular y más gente lo contrataba para que compre los regalos y los entregue.

- Lo encontré. Aquí tienes- le pasó un paquete que para Alfred olía delicioso. Supuso que era alguno de los pasteles de Roderich- ¡Buon San Valentino, Elizabeta!- la felicitó con una gran sonrisa.

Feliciano se quedó sonriendo, mientras Elizabeta abría el regalo- probando la teoría de Alfred de que eran los pasteles de Roderich- y sonreía mientras leía la tarjeta. Cuando Elizabeta parecía a punto de agradecerle, Feliciano pareció recordar algo.

- Casi lo olvidaba. Hay otro regalo para ti- aviso, mientras volvía a escarbar entre los montones de regalos- Hubiera sido una pena que estas se echaran a perder por mi culpa- le entregó un florero con una docena de tulipanes y una carta.

- ¿También las envió Roderich?- preguntó confundida la castaña.

- Nop- se rió Feli- Son de un admirador secreto.

- ¿Admirador secreto?- preguntó el rubio, por fin entrando en la conversación.

- Si, un admirador secreto. Y no les diré quien es, me hizo jurar por la pasta que no diría quien lo envió- comentó, con su mano sobre su corazón.

- Ok…- fue la respuesta del rubio, que lo dejó pasar porque tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

- También hay algo para ti- avisó el castaño, al ver que el rubio volvía a estresarse al pensar en que regalarle a su novio- ¡Buon San Valentino, Alfred!- lo felicitó mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates, del tamaño que le gustaban a Alfred, extra grandes.

Sorprendido, tomó la caja de chocolates y vio la carta que estaba adherida. Las palabras "Happy Valentines Day" escrita con la delicada caligrafía de Arthur. Con una sonrisa y el rostro algo rojo le dio las gracias a Feliciano. Y mientras veía el rostro complacido del otro se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Feli! ¿Podrías entregarle un regalo a Arthur?

- No acepto trabajo en el día de San Valentín, tomo los pedidos antes- le contestó, causando que el rubio se hundiera en su lugar- Pero…- intentó, sabiendo que su hermano lo retaría después- puedo hacer una excepción por un amigo.

- ¡En serio! ¡Gracias Feli! Necesito que le entregues el regalo a su casa, no creo que salga en todo el día.

- Ok, ¿y cual es el regalo? ¿Vas a entregarlo con una carta?

- Sin carta, lo arruinaría y el regalo es…-paró cuando se dio cuenta de que había resuelto como entregarlo pero todavía no sabía que regalarle- ¡Dammit! ¿Qué podría regalarle?

- Alfred…todavía tengo otros regalos que entregar y Lovino se enojará conmigo si no termino con mi parte- le avisó el castaño.

- ¡Sólo un minuto, dame un minuto para pensar!- se volvió a mirar a Elizabeta, para pedirle ayuda y la encontró distraída con la carta de su admirador secreto y con una cadena en su mano. ¿Es que acaso le habían regalado un colgante?- ¿Elizabeta?

Ella saltó cuando la llamó y escondió la cadena detrás de su espalda. Eso si que era raro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría regalarle a Arthur?- ella lucía perdida mientras pensaba en que responderle.

- No…lo sé. ¿Flores? A él le gustan ¿verdad?- no se veía muy convencida.

- ¿A ti te gustaron las flores que te regalaron?

- …Si- contestó, insegura- Son tulipanes, las flores nacionales de Hungría, el país de mi padre- las acarició suavemente- Mis favoritas.

Él no estaba seguro de que le pasaba a Elizabeta, pero ahora estaba seguro de regalarle flores a Arthur. La manera soñadora en que ella había acariciado las flores, él había visto a Arthur hacer eso. Le gustarían las flores.

- Flores, Feli, quiero que le lleves a Arthur el ramo más grande de flores que puedas.

- Bien ¿Cuáles son las favoritas de Arthur?

- Fuck- soltó Alfred, al ver que estaba destinado a arruinar el día.

Él lo sabía. Él TENIA que saberlo. Arthur se lo había comentado. ¿Cómo podría habérsele olvidado? Pero, por más que se golpeaba la cabeza para recordar, nada venía a su mente.

- Déjalo Feli, no tengo idea de sus flores favoritas. Ve, no te atrasaré más.

El castaño lo miró con pena, pero sólo asintió. Se despidió de ambos y se fue.

Alfred no hizo nada más, sólo se quedó allí, comiendo los chocolates que Arthur le había regalado. Con relleno de chocolate y bañados en chocolate. Dios, Arthur lo conocía tan bien. Y él no podía recordar su flor favorita.

Mientras jugaba con la tapa de la caja, notó una nota pegada a esta. La sacó y la leyó.

"No te los comas todos de una, que incluso tú te podrías enfermar si consumes tanto chocolate de una vez. Y si necesitas saber, mis flores favoritas son las rosas Tudor. Las que venden en la tienda de Ned son especialmente bonitas.

PD: No necesitas preparar un regalo durante meses, sabes que no necesito regalos grandes. Sólo vuelve temprano y pasa el día conmigo"

Definitivamente Arthur lo conocía muy bien.

Arregló con Elizabeta para irse temprano, pasó por la tienda recogiendo el ramo de rosas Tudor más grande que podía comprar y se dirigió al departamento de Arthur. Él le abrió con una sonrisa, que se mantuvo luego de que le entregara el ramo.

- El año que viene no necesitaré ayuda- le avisó, seguro de si mismo.

- Estoy seguro de eso- le respondió Arthur, atrayéndolo para un beso.

Lo había conseguido. A perfect valentine.


End file.
